Electrically operated switches, such as circuit breakers, require regular testing by maintenance personnel to ensure they are functioning properly. Circuit breakers also sometimes require testing to troubleshoot breaker malfunctions. During routine maintenance or breaker troubleshooting, a tester is coupled to each circuit breaker to test the functionality of the circuit breaker. Problems are diagnosed based on the test, and the circuit breaker is repaired or replaced as needed.
Some present-day testers are large and unwieldy, typically comprising a suitcase-sized box (e.g., eighteen inches by twelve inches by six inches). These testers can include a full-sized keyboard and display. These testers perform many tests on the circuit breakers, some of which may not be necessary to provide a reasonable diagnosis of the functionality of the circuit breaker. The size and complexity of these testers makes them difficult to use and transport in many applications, particularly when the maintenance personnel must travel to the work site.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable test and control system which can test a circuit breaker for contact positions and open time and close time, as well as test other electrically operated switches.
A need exists for a versatile testing device that can be connected without the need for special adapters to a variety of circuit breakers and electrically operated switches for testing.
A need exists for a testing device for testing electrically operated switches while operating the electrically operated switch simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.